Just a game
by Kissed-By-The-Frost
Summary: It was a Muffinclan challenge! A very sad story in my opinion. Blizzardpaw is bullied all his life. One day, it is taken much too far. But his tormentor doesn't care. After all, it is just a game. And after all... Isn't killing supposed to be fun? R&R please! Rated T for blood and violence.


**Hullo. Another Muffinclan challenge. This is about a small apprentice who is bullied every day of his life. His name is Blizzardpaw. **

* * *

"Hey there, Rot face. What's up?" This insult was followed by bouts of laughter. Blizzardpaw sighed, and walked past the group of apprentices that sat in the clearing, holding the pigeon he had just caught. Dovepaw was rolling on the ground laughing, and Reedpaw was still insulting him. "Aww, come on, Blizzard_kit_. You're no fun! Why don't you leave and play with the kits, instead of getting under everyone's paws?" Blizzardpaw's fur bristled. "Leave me alone, Reedpaw. What did I ever do to you?!"

Sunpaw walked up to him and grinned. "Awww, is the little Blizzardkit gonna cry?" Blizzardpaw spun around and glared at him. "No, are you?" Sunpaw laughed. "Do I _look_ like I'm going to cry, Orphan?" Blizzardpaw looked at Honeypaw for help, but the golden she-cat just stared at her paws, pity in her eyes. Blizzardpaw glared at her. That was all she ever did. Pity him. She never tried to help.

"Let's claw 'im." Sunpaw hissed, grinning. Blizzardpaw's crystal-blue eyes widened with shock. _No. No, anything but that!_ But he couldn't force the words out of his mouth. He could only stand there, his mouth open, pure white fur bristling, blue eyes distant. He didn't hear anything until Dovepaw laughed and pushed him over and started clawing his face. "Cut that out!" He cried out, blood trickling into his eyes.

Reedpaw laughed quietly. "Why should we?" He snarled, and leaped at Blizzardpaw, claws flashing, teeth glinting. A second later, those same claws slashed across his stomach, and those same teeth sunk into his paw. "Knock it off!" He screamed, struggling to his paws. But Sunpaw pushed him down again, and the trio laughed, clawing, biting, throwing insults at him. "Stop!"

But they ignored his pleas, and bit him harder. Sunpaw was tearing at his ears, and Reedpaw crunched down on his tail, harder and harder. Meanwhile, Dovepaw pressed down on his leg while pulling it up with her teeth. Suddenly, there was a loud _snap_, followed by a scream. Blizzardpaw's leg hung at an awkward angle, blood was smeared on his face, and bite marks showed deep into his tail.

"Oh, Starclan!" That was Dovepaw's voice. "Dovepaw! What did you do?!" Was that Reedpaw hissing? "I-I wasn't trying to. I swear!"

"What's the matter, guys?" _Sunpaw._ "Come on, it's nothing. Let's keep at it." Dovepaw looked at the golden tom in horror. "No!" Sunpaw snarled at her words. "_What_ did you say to me?" He questioned her, in a dangerously quiet voice. Dovepaw gulped, but she held Sunpaw's gaze. "I said _no_." She responded, a bit of protectiveness in her voice. _Dovepaw? Being protective of me? _

"We've tortured him way too much, guys. Just look at the poor scrap." Reedpaw agreed by nodding his head, as he looked down at the bloody mess. "Yeah," He said quietly. "Come on Sunpaw, let's stop." He turned to the golden apprentice, fear and pleading in his eyes. But Sunpaw just snarled. "Cowards, the both of you." He hissed angrily. "I don't care at all what you mousebrains say!"

He leaped at Blizzardpaw, long, curled claws extended, fangs showing. The moment when his claws pierced the white apprentice's skin was almost nothing compared to the pain he felt when the fangs ripped through his flesh. Blizzardpaw could feel the blood welling up underneath the tears in his flesh, warm and oozing. He could hear a scream in the distance. Was it his? He wasn't sure now. His eyesight was blurry with the salty, stinging tears. Still, Sunpaw's teeth stabbed at his throat. Still, his claws tore at his skin.

Dovepaw leaped forward, her pale grey fur bristling, her back arched. "Stop, Sunpaw! It was supposed to be a game! Stop!" Her screams echoed in Blizzardpaw's ears. "W-why?" The white apprentice stuttered, the blood gushing from his throat. "Why do you hate me so much?" The pain didn't stop. The small, white apprentice could barely see, barely open his eyes, when Sunpaw stood up from tearing at his throat. The golden apprentice laughed maliciously, and Blizzardpaw shuddered.

"I don't hate you, Blizzardpaw." _What?_ "None of this matters. I just like the feel of flesh tearing beneath my claws, and the metallic taste of blood oozing onto my tongue." Dovepaw and Reedpaw watched, their fur fluffed up, and their green eyes wide. Honeypaw was nowhere to be seen. _Just like her. Probably slunk off like a beaten dog, her tail between her legs. _Blizzardpaw tried to stand, but he was bowled over yet again. "You're not going anywhere, orphan!" Sunpaw spat, and sunk his claws deeper into Blizzardpaw's skin.

The white apprentice yowled in pain, his blue eyes frantic, and dull. _I can't take much more of this. Stop..._ All that could be heard was Dovepaw and Reedpaw's screams blended in with his own, as Sunpaw tore away at his flesh. _Stop..._ All that echoed in Blizzardpaw's mind and ears was the crunch and snap of bone, the gurgling of blood rushing out of his wounds, the screams of pleas and pain. _Stop... _He didn't know when his mind with blank. Was it before, or after the patrol came? He didn't know.

_Stop... _He could still feel the pain. Honeypaw was in the lead, eyes wide with worry. _Stop..._ "There!" She gasped. The patrol had already spotted his bloody, mangled body. _Stop..._ Their eyes rested on Sunpaw in a cold gaze, asking that one question. _Why?_ The golden apprentice shrugged. "It was necessary. I was bored. So I decided to play a game." Honeypaw's golden fur was fluffed up, making her look twice the size she usually was. "This is not a game!" She screeched, and had to be restrained from ripping Sunpaw's eyes out.

In a moment, she was crying quietly, her nose pressed into Morningcloud's fur. _She actually cares for me. _"Make him stop!" The pain was growing stronger, burning on his flesh. "Help him!" _Just... Just a game? _There was a scream of grief, and everything went black. _I think not, Sunpaw. _

* * *

**What do you think? Pretty sad or no? Tell me in a review!**


End file.
